


Plus One

by snack_size



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awkward Father/Son Talks, M/M, Relationship Talks, Team Hot Dads, Teenage Chuck and Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently promoted to Marshall, Stacker Pentecost is invited to a UN Gala in New York and takes Herc as his plus one. Teenage Mako and Chuck come along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viennajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viennajones/gifts).



> Happy holidays, viennajones, and I hope you enjoy this!

“And now I’ve got to go and do this...bullshit,” Stacker said. He waved his hand at the embossed invitation and shook his head.

“They’re giving you a plus one,” said Herc, leaning over so he could get a look at it. “And it’s shiny.” He looked up at Stacker and turned his head slightly.

“Who am I going to take?” Stacker asked. The brass probably expected him to bring Mako, trussed up so everyone could applaud her for her bravery and turn them into a spectacle once again. The man who saved Tokyo and the last girl in it, the man who burned for three hours-

“Oh, I’m sure there’s plenty of people who’d be willing,” Herc said. There was something in his tone that pulled Stacker out of his own head. He glanced over at Herc.

“Mmm, as if-” Stacker paused. “You would like to come?”

“Why not?” Herc asked. “Or don’t you think I’d clean up well?”

Stacker had to take his train of thought on a detour so he could contemplate Herc in his dress blues - though not completely cleaned up, as much as it didn’t match strict regulation, he preferred Herc with a bit of scruff. “I think you - I just didn’t think-”

“We pilot Jaegers, Stacker,” Herc said. “Giant fucking robots. What’re they gonna say - it’s a closed UN event, oi?”

Stacker wasn’t sure how to respond to that, because it was obvious Herc had looked into it. He was usually so...well, they both were, they had just fallen into this thing and not interrogated it in the slightest. They were together when they were in the same place, and they endeavored to be in the same place as often as they could.

It was easier now that Stacker wasn’t jockeying. He inhaled. “I didn’t think you would want-”

Herc reached over and stroked his thumb down Stacker’s hip. “I do.”

“All right,” Stacker said, and he suddenly remembered that the reason he had got out of the bed was to go to the bathroom.

Herc rolled over onto his back, exposing his erect cock, reminding Stacker that only one of them had been sucked off. He let his glance slide over Herc’s plump lips, and Herc obliged him by licking the lower lip.

“Is that how this is going to go?” Herc asked as Stacker walked into the bathroom. He kept the door open while he pissed. “I’m your plus one, so-”

“I told you I wanted you balls deep in me,” Stacker called back. To start, at least. They had the whole weekend - Chuck and Mako were off on a school trip inland. “Then we’ll see.”

* * *

“So I can have all the snacks I want?” Chuck asked, eyeing the contents of the cabinet on the flight that was taking them and several other PPDC officials to Hong Kong for the UN event. Marshal Warner, Herc’s superior, chuckled, so Herc had to smile, nod his head, ruffle Chuck’s hair. Herc could always pretend to sleep once Chuck’s sugar high hit. “Mako, these ones are really good-”

“I do not eat many sweets,” Mako said, but she glanced up at Stacker.

“Go ahead,” Stacker said. “It’s a special occasion.” He glanced over at Herc - they’d managed to get a nanny for the kids in New York, though she was under strict direction to tell the two pre-teens that she was just going to take them around the city while Herc and Stacker went to the UN dinner and took care of their official duties.

Chuck started to tear at the offerings - and Herc really couldn’t blame him. It was hard to get some of the items that were in the cabinet. “Here,” he said, handing Mako a package. “These are really good. They’re not too sweet.”

“Not too sweet?” Mako asked. Stacker translated into Japanese for her, and she nodded and bowed slightly at Chuck.

“Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?” asked the PPDC ensign who had been assigned to take care of all of them on their transcontinental expedition. Herc felt for him.

“I would love a beer,” Herc said. Then he glanced at Stacker. He nodded and then raised two fingers at the ensign.

“Absolutely, sir,” he said. “Uh, sirs.”

“Can I get a coke?” Chuck asked.

“Please,” said Herc. Chuck narrowed his eyes at him and sighed. _Why not?_ Herc thought, Chuck seemed to already have devoured two packages of candy.

“Could I please get a coke?” Chuck asked, though his voice was tight. Angie never- Herc stopped himself. _No point,_ he thought. He glanced over at Stacker instead. He’d already accepted his beer and was watching Herc with interest.

Later, when Mako and Chuck finally fell asleep on the same couch - along with the ensign, who had been watching a movie with them on a tablet - Herc turned to Stacker. “Don’t know what to do with him,” he said.

“You’re looking to me for advice?” Stacker asked.

“Mako seems-”

“Mako came to me that way,” Stacker said, with a slight smile on his face. “I am just doing my best not to ruin her.”

Herc nodded - what he couldn’t really articulate, he supposed, was how to help Chuck process his grief. Mako had lost her entire family. Chuck still had Herc, but he was making it clear that that wasn’t enough. Herc sighed and went over to get another beer.

* * *

“Chuck, Mako, this is Sarah, and she’s going to take you around while we deal with PPDC things,” said Herc. Sarah smiled at them. Stacker felt bad for her - she had no idea what she was getting into. When he met her in the lobby she had started to talk to him about sacrifice and how honored she was to show Chuck and Mako around and make sure that they had an enjoyable time during the long weekend in New York.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you,” Sarah said. “Have you decided what you would like to do today?”

“Does it matter?” Chuck asked and he looked over at Herc. “We just need to get out of your hair, oi?”

Herc closed his eyes and shook his head. “Chuck. I thought you would like to get out, not be all cooped up-” Chuck looked over at Mako.

“Yeah,” he said. “I guess I would prefer that.”

“I would like to go here,” Mako said, each word almost its own sentence. She held out a book that was written in Japanese. She glanced over at Stacker to interpret, but Stacker was nothing if not thorough.

“Yes, the MOMA,” Sarah answered in Japanese. “A very good place to spend the afternoon after we walk around a bit.”

“Oh, come on!” Chuck said, and looked over at Herc.

“She speaks English as well,” Herc said. He looked like he was seriously resisting the urge to smile at Stacker.

“I don’t care about that - I am not going to some artsy fartsy museum,” he said.

“Well, maybe you should suggest somewhere you would like to go,” Herc said.

“Um.” Chuck said. He looked at Mako’s guide book and then at Herc. Then he looked at Stacker. Not for the first time, Stacker wondered if the kid had an idea of what was going on between him and his father. “Maybe that one toy store?”

“Oh, sure,” said Sarah. “It’s right by Central Park. We can go to the zoo, as well?” Mako nodded. “All right, well, why don’t we head out for the day?”

Chuck glanced over his shoulder and scowled at Stacker as he walked out the door with Sarah, backpack with his water, cell phone, and some snacks slung over his shoulder.

Stacker turned once the door was close. “Herc - you don’t think that…”

“He’s twelve, Stacker, and he’s not stupid,” Herc said. “So when I say that we’re...close friends, pretty sure he gets it. Or you want me to go in more detail?”

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“No, it’s…” Stacker sighed. “We’ve got an hour before I’ve got to go - what did you have planned, anyway?”

Herc sighed. “Hopefully won’t be at the toy store at the same time I am.” Stacker blinked at him. “Christmas is in a month.”

“Oh,” Stacker said. “Well. Mako isn’t…”

“You plan on being in Sydney for the holiday, mate, keep in mind that every other kid is going to get toys,” Herc said. “You want me to pick up a few things?”

“Maybe clothes?” Stacker said. “She could use some…” Herc blinked at him. “Right. I should have Tamsin get some.” He nodded his head at Herc.

Herc leaned in and kissed him. Stacker wasn’t prepared for it, so he took a step back. “You make it look easy,” Herc said. “Good to know it isn’t.”

“So I get a kiss for that?” Stacker asked.

“You should shower,” Herc said, voice a little more stern - but the mock tone that he often took. “Didn’t last night.”

“You’re right,” Stacker said. “You could-”

“Would be counter-productive,” Herc said and just before Stacker was about to say something suggestive, which he thought Herc was implying, he finished, “I’ve got to walk around out there, so. I’ll shower when I get back?”

Stacker nodded his head, not entirely sure what had transpired.

It took him until he was in the shower to really get a handle on it - nerves. And did it really matter? Did anyone care what anyone got up to, now that their coastlines were being ravaged by two thousand ton monsters from another dimension?

He let the water run over him and, not for the first time, heard Luna’s responses to what he was aking - _always afraid of commitment, Stacker. You’re gonna miss out on someone good, some time_. She was usually right, and, while a therapist had assured him it was normal, he had to wonder if that applied this many years later.

Herc was gone when he was done shaving and he sighed and picked up the phone. “I think I’m fucking up,” he said.

“Girls that age are not easy,” Tamsin replied.

“No, I - yes, that - would you get Mako Christmas presents?”

“I don’t think it’s a religious thing, necessarily,” Tamsin replied. “Would you like me to pick some things out?”

“I would appreciate that,” Stacker said. “But, no, I meant, fucking up with-”

“With?” Tamsin asked. “There’s a with?”

“I...it’s been, for a bit, but…” Stacker looked down at his cuticles. “You remember Herc Hansen, right, Lucky Seven pilot?”

“Oh, well done, Stacks,” Tamsin said. She laughed on the other line. “That man is gorgeous-”

“I thought-”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t have an aesthetic appreciation for members of the opposite sex,” Tamsin said. “So, a thing - but you’re fucking it up?”

“He wanted to come...be my plus one, at the UN-”

“A serious thing.”

Stacker wiped his face with a hand. “But I don’t...there’s his kid, who’s a bit of a prick-” He glanced around, though, really, if Herc was still there it was far too late. “And...I’m not sure if-”

“If what?” Tamsin asked. “You don’t want someone to judge you, for being with-”

“No,” Stacker said.

“For being with anyone?” Tamsin asked.

“Possibly,” Stacker said. “And then there’s the-” He stopped, still not able to vocalize the diagnosis.

“But he knows about that?” Tamsin asked. She knew, better than anyone.

“He does,” Stacker said.

“Then don’t worry,” she replied.

“I should get going,” he said, aware of how he was telling her about all of his problems when she was the one tucked away in Hawaii, peacefully dying of cancer so no one had to be reminded of how they had fucked up the nuclear shielding on the Mark-Is. “I have meetings.”

“Oh, yes, you’re very busy and important now,” she said. “I’ll ship some things for Mako to L.A.?”

“We’ll, ah, be in Sydney for the holidays,” Stacker said.

“I can see why you’re worried,” Tamsin said, then laughed as she hung up.

Stacker sighed, then turned to the suit that Herc had laid out on the bed for him.

Maybe he was making this a lot more complicated than it actually was.

* * *

Herc got home just as the kids did. “Did you have a good day?” he asked. Mako reached into her bag and began to show him a series of postcards that she had bought at the MOMA. “Well, look at those,” Herc said. He reached and almost put his hand on her head, but then stopped. She wasn’t his. She wasn’t even exactly Stacker’s yet, though no one was going to deny that adoption - just a lot of red-tape, from what Herc understood.

“I got some Legos,” Chuck said. Herc nodded his head and hoped they weren’t the same Legos that he had purchased for him - although, that would be a sign that he at least got it right. “They had a whole Lego section, a whole lifesize Jaeger made out of Legos.”

“Did they?” Herc asked.

“Romeo Blue,” Chuck said. “But that’s probably because we are in New York.”

Herc raised his eyebrows at Sarah and she gave him a slight smile in return. She was supposed to stay overnight - to make sure Chuck didn’t burn the place down, or Mako didn’t smother him in her sleep.

“Probably,” said Herc. “What ones did you get, then?”

“The architecture ones,” said Chuck. “Even though it’s for ages twelve and up.” He showed Herc the Sydney Opera House and the Empire State Buildings. Herc nodded.

“Naw, you’re more than up to that,” Herc said. “You want to get it started while I get ready.”

“Fancy party, oi?” Chuck asked, eyeing the dress blues.

“Yeah,” Herc said. “UN thing.” He moved forward so he could peer through the door where Mako was. She was seated on her bed, quietly reading a book she had got from the museum that was written in Japanese.

Some children go interior with their grief, his therapists told them. Others act out.

“Riight,” Chuck said and he narrowed his eyes at Herc. “Just another thing.”

Here we go, Herc thought. He just nodded his head, though, he didn’t have the time to engage Chuck on this one. “I know,” he said.

“But you have to, right,” Chuck said. “Trot out the famous Jaeger pilot.” He was carefully separating his Lego bits into piles.

 _Oh, shit,_ Herc thought. _Close friends, oi?_

* * *

“Haven’t dusted these off in a while,” Herc said.

Stacker turned and smiled. It showed, but only because the dress blues were ever so slightly tight on Herc because of the muscle he’d put on in the Jaeger program. “You look good,” Stacker said. He adjusted his own collar. “This needs straightening,” he said, and he reached and turned some of Herc’s medal. “There.”

Herc shook his head and rubbed at his two-day old scruff. “Not sure how this will-”

“I like it,” Stacker said. He kissed Herc on the side of his neck. “And you’re my date.”

Herc turned and arched an eyebrow at him. “Gonna play that way all night, mate?”

“If you’re very well behaved,” Stacker replied - he anticipated that Herc would laugh in his face. Instead, Herc blushed slightly and then nodded his head. Stacker filed this away for something to definitely explore later - not tonight, unfortunately, since Mako and Chuck would be in the adjoining suite. “We should go - the car is outside.”

The UN affair was private, as promised, and the car dropped them outside of Ciprani’s. Herc’s mouth opened when they stepped inside and closed as soon as a flute of champagne was handed to him.

“I know,” Stacker said. He’d seen more of it, since being promoted, but he remembered how angry he had been the first time - all the talk of how much the Jaegers cost, and yet there were still places like this, glittering and decorated to the hilt, women in expensive evening gowns, men in tuxedos, and food overflowing on platters. Stacker drank his entire flute of champagne, set it down, and grabbed for another. “But might as well make the best of it.”

“Suppose so,” Herc said, and he grabbed a flute that looked like it contained some kind of bellini. “That is nice - try this.” He handed the flute over to Stacker, who obliged.

“You too have got awful close,” Marshal Warner said. “Maybe we should let you out, actually meet someone, oi, Stacker?” Stacker turned at the sound of his voice, with Herc just a moment behind - he was delayed by his need to roll his eyes.

Warner had his wife with him and she looked uncomfortable - stuffed into what was probably a rented gown.

“I think I’m doing just fine,” Stacker said. Warner looked at the two of them and Herc gave his Marshal a challenging glance before the couple decided to move over towards some of the passed appetizers.

“Bullshit,” Herc said. Stacker couldn’t figure who it was directed towards.

“Would you prefer me to-”

“He’s just a dick, is all,” Herc said. “Guess that was what you were all worked up about.”

“I’m incredibly glad you’re here, Herc,” Stacker said. It came out a bit choked - before, they had never had the need to articulate these things. It had been easier. “Let’s get something to eat.” He considered the appetizers available. Perhaps they should have gone out for a meal first or at least ordered room service in.

He couldn’t help but feel like he was doing something wrong.

They sat down at a table and ate in silence. Stacker wished that he knew what to do. At least Herc really didn’t either.

It didn’t take long before they were interrupted. “I’m sorry, Ranger Hansen, Ranger Pentecost-”

“Marshall Pentecost,” Herc said.

“Yes, of course, my apologies,” he replied. “I just wanted to come over and thank you for your service - I’m Harry Gardener, with the U.S. PPDC Council-” Stacker nodded and smiled at him - he’d been trying to learn all of the relevant people that he needed to kiss up to.

“Quite the party,” Stacker said.

“Yes, well, we’ve had a lot of remarkable success with the program, so…” Gardener stopped, apparently himself remembering exactly who Pentecost was and his circumstances. “Well. I should get back to my wife.”

“Did you think you signed up for something this dreadful?” Stacker asked Herc when he retreated.

“Yeah,” Herc said. “I’ve had to kiss ass with the best of them.” He turned his head as a small group of men and women approached their table.

* * *

The hand-shaking and glad-handing eventually wore down as dignitaries arrived that had more cache than a Jaeger pilot and a PPDC Marshall.

Herc moved a bit closer to Stacker at their table, and for a moment, he wasn’t sure why he had been insistent on this - what did he want proof of, anyway? Or witnesses to, he supposed. He flinched when Stacker reached over and put his hand between Herc’s shoulders.

“Herc, I-”

“Look, maybe this wasn’t.”

They both looked at each other and then at their glasses of champagne.

“I think,” Stacker said, “that I - what this is...I value it.”

“I do as well,” Herc said. “I just-”

“So, this is good, and for now, it works. We don’t need to think about...later. No point.”

Herc let the words hang in the air for a moment. “All right,” he said. Stacker actually initiated the kiss between the two of them, startling him. Herc returned the kiss - as always, greedy for it.

“That’s it, I think,” Stacker said. “Right now we’re together, and I like right now.”

Herc smiled at him and then glanced off to the side - correctly guessing that they had caught someone’s eye. Herc gave the two men an easy smirk. “I need another drink,” he said.

“Agreed,” Stacker replied, and he pulled his chair back as Herc did.

After they received their drinks, a band struck up with a song that Herc recognized but could not really name. “You want to dance?” Stacker asked.

“Don’t really know how,” Herc replied.

Stacker appeared relieved. “We can watch, then,” he said.

“Yeah,” Herc said. “Always worth paying attention to, in case someone sort of falls on their ass.” It wasn’t his most astute comment, ever - but it worked.

“Mmm,” Stacker said and took a sip of his champagne.

* * *

Stacker opened the door between the two rooms so as not to wake up Chuck, Mako, or Sarah. He smiled at all of them - Chuck and Mako actually sprawled in one bed, Sarah in the other, the cot they ordered from the hotel undisturbed.

“Everyone still in one piece?” Herc asked.

Stacker closed the door and turned. Herc had unbuttoned his jacket, revealing his dress shirt underneath. It was also tight against him. Stacker pressed his lips together and hummed. “Yes,” he said.

He turned on the phone that was docked in the rooms speakers, producing music that was hopefully at a volume that would cover up certain noises but not lead to distraction. Herc grinned and slipped his jacket off, carefully draping it over a chair. “Not anything more,” Stacker said. He slid his own jacket off and approached Herc. He ran his hands down his side. “You were quite...handsome, tonight, Herc.”

“Enjoy it,” Herc said. “Doesn’t happen too often-”

“Herc-”

“Mostly I go for rugged,” Herc said. He grinned at Stacker and then leaned in and kissed him, opening his mouth in increments. Stacker sighed into the soft pressure from his lips and the smell of Herc, something deep and musky with a light sweetness to it that he would never tell Herc about.

Herc settled a hand on Stacker’s ass and squeezed. They undressed each other, moving from their standing positions to sitting on the bed. Herc ran his hand against Stacker’s cock when it was in his briefs. His fingers were almost methodical. He sucked at Herc’s neck and Herc sighed.

Another thing he would never tell Herc about - how much he enjoyed how sensitive and responsive he was. Even just grazing a nipple had Herc arching his hips and shivering, twisting and tugging had him writhing beneath Stacker and making soft, insistent grunts. Stacker took his time, undoing Herc with his fingers, and Herc reciprocated, hands massaging and grasping Stacker’s ass.

They knew each other well enough, at this point, but there were still surprises. Tonight Stacker discovered Herc was ticklish right near his hipbones and he slowly moved his mouth over the spots in an apology. Herc moaned at this and Stacker licked a strip along the skin then slid to Herc’s cock and placed his mouth and tongue around it. Herc groaned. Stacker drew it out and then slowly pulled the foreskin down to get access to soft, sensitive skin.

“Fuck, Stacker, yes,” Herc said. “Just-”

“Patience, Herc,” Stacker said. He traced his tongue along the soft edge, then placed his lips on it and hummed.

“Fuck, yes!” Herc said.

Stacker slid his mouth down further and grabbed Herc’s balls. He rolled them, massaged them, stroked a thumb backwards and stroked his prostate from the outside. Herc groaned and Stacker pulled up to pay full attention to the tip of Herc’s cock. Stacker moaned, slightly, just as he pulled away.

Herc was propped on his elbows against the bed. His smile was loose, relaxed, but Herc was still thrumming with need and want. The light caught his pale skin and freckles, and Stacker smiled for a moment before he kissed his way up Herc.

“You’re going to fuck me, yeah?” Herc asked. He cocked his head slightly.

“I can manage that,” Stacker said.

He took his time opening Herc and slid into him easily. Herc was tight, but welcoming, and even though it had been some time since he’d fucked him they fit together easily. Stacker rocked into him and pulled out slowly, wanted to feel each inch of Herc around his cock. “God, you’re amazing,” he said.

“Mmm, I’d say the same,” Herc said, then groaned. He pulled his legs up further and wrapped them around Stacker’s waist and he pulled him closer. Stacker stroked his legs and thrust into Herc with a little more vehemence. “Yes, that’s - yes…” Herc’s groan deepened and Stacker knew he had the right place. “Yes, Stacker, fuck-”

They moved in tandem - Stacker couldn’t help but think they would have made a hell of a pair in a Jaeger - and the came within a few moments of each other.

Stacker would never tell anyone how Herc liked to cuddle after sex, how he wanted as much contact as he could get. Stacker slowly stroked his chest and stomach until he was asleep. Stacker drifted off not soon after.

* * *

“We’re gonna go and get lunch,” Herc said. “Then we’ll go and see the Brooklyn Bridge and Statue of Liberty, yeah?” He had brought Chuck downstairs to have breakfast, just the two of them.

“Sure,” Chuck said. “Wish we could still climb it.” Herc nodded.

“Look,” Herc said. “Something I should tell you, maybe didn’t explain like I could have.”

Chuck set his fork and knife down, clearly suspicious. He knew an awkward father son talk when he saw one. Stacker was right, though, and they had talked about it further that morning after sucking each other off. Chuck needed it spelled out for him.

Herc levelled his gaze at Chuck. “Look, thing is...and you’re old enough, I think, to understand. Your mum and I - we loved each other. But I’ve never. Just. Uh.” Herc looked down at his waffles. It had been a lot easier when he’d practiced with Stacker. “Like you talked about, in school. Some people like men and women, and I suppose I’m one of those, but it doesn’t mean that your mum and I...well, I loved her, and...”

Chuck finally seemed to process where Herc was going with this. _Thank God,_ Herc thought, because he was seriously fumbling.

Chucked surprised him by just nodding his head. “Yeah, OK,” he said. “I get it, dad - you date men.” He shrugged and then shoved some pancake in his face.

 _Well,_ Herc thought. _That was a lot easier than anticipated._

* * *

 _ **Four Years Later**_  

“Mako! Fuck! Mako! Open the door-”

Mako sighed and rolled over. She had no desire to speak with Chuck, now that he had completed his first successful drift with his father - now that he was going to have a Jaeger to pilot. She knew it was immature. She knew that she should be happy for her friend.

It didn’t mean she was going to be.

There was something desperate in his voice, though, and Mako knew it was a tone that Chuck rarely allowed himself to take. She opened the door to her room. Chuck was red-faced and disheveled. She wondered if this was normal for a drift - if there was something that had gone wrong.

“You know that - that Herc and your dad are...fucking?”

Mako blinked at him. This could be one of his...but no, his expression was a bit panicked. “They have been for several years,” Mako said.

“What.”

“You did not...you did not know?” Mako had been under the impression that Herc had spoken to Chuck about this when they were in New York.

“No,” Chuck said. He was still blinking slowly - like a basic part of his brain function had died. “I - you knew?”

“Sensei told me before he took your father as his date-”

“Date?”

“-to the U.N. gala in New York,” Mako said. “How did you not know? They are very close.”

“He said they were very close friends and…” Chuck shook his head slowly.

“Well,” Mako said. “No matter. They are happy.”

“No matter?” Chuck asked.

“Are you not pleased-”

“You didn’t have to see it in the drift, Mako!” Chuck said.

“Ah,” Mako said. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do. She was just relieved she had not been subject to that. Neither of them really needed to see their fathers...well. She reached out and pat Chuck on the upper arm. “There, there. That is awful.”

“Yeah,” Chuck said. He was nodding, now, a bit like a bobblehead. Then he inhaled and seemed to regain some of his normal countenance. “Also, educational - you want to know about rimming, Mako?”

She pulled her hand from his arm. “No thank you,” she said. “I do not need to think about our fathers participating in that sort of activity.” She paused and poked her head out of the door and glanced around. “If you wished to try it on each other, though-”

“Fuck!” Chuck said, and he backed away from her slowly.

Mako let a grin creep up her face before she closed her door. She made sure it was securely fastened before she let herself giggle, and then laugh. _Oh, Chuck,_  she thought - and then something sobering hit her. They were entrusting him with a Jaeger. She closed her eyes and sighed, balling up her fists.

 


End file.
